Devices for storing computer keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,267, entitled “Movable Monitor And Keyboard Storage System For A Work Surface”, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0115475, entitled “Keyboard Carrier”, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0268878, entitled “Mountable Device”.